


Let’s make art

by Joelas_Black



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Subdrop, Subspace, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelas_Black/pseuds/Joelas_Black
Summary: Развитие отношений между Андресом и Мартином, основанных на дом/саб динамике.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 8





	1. Saint Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let’s make art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169363) by [DorMarunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorMarunt/pseuds/DorMarunt). 



В начале дня, когда Андрес достал из сумки моток веревки, Мартин подумал, что это реквизит для какого-то ограбления. Этого следовало ожидать. Он не обратил на это никакого внимания и вернулся к своим книгам, картам и наброскам, погруженный в чувство надвигающегося открытия.

Несколько часов спустя его осенило: конечно же, водоочистительная станция! Мартин взволнованно вскочил, что-то черкнул в блокноте и, подойдя к комнате Андреса, сунул карандаш в рот, чтобы открыть дверь. Он поймал себя на том, что в шоке кусает карандаш, как только осознал, что видит внутри: Андрес, топлесс, на коленях, с красной веревочной петлей на шее. Он смотрел вниз, завязывая узел. Мартин выронил блокнот и бросился к своему другу, заставив того вздрогнуть.

— Эй! — Воскликнул Андрес. — Стучись, прежде чем войти, черт возьми, Мартин!

— Ты в порядке? Какого хрена ты делаешь? — Глядя на открывшуюся перед ним сцену, Мартин чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так, но никак не мог понять, что именно.

Андрес вздохнул и сел на корточки.

— Кажется, мне нужна твоя помощь. Это немного сложнее, чем я думал.

Мартин выглядел почти шокированным, и именно тогда глаза Андреса расширились от внезапного понимания.

— О! О, нет, нет! — Он рассмеялся. — Нет, я не собираюсь вешаться. Зачем мне это делать? Нет, это шибари, японское искусство связывания. Я трахнул довольно интересную даму пару ночей назад, и она научила меня делать парочку из этих прекрасных узлов, — ну, честно говоря, большую часть работы сделала она сама, — и с тех пор я много прочитал об этом. Это увлекательно и так многогранно! Посмотри. — Он протянул все еще встревоженному Мартину книгу, которая лежала на кровати рядом с ним, открытая на серии иллюстраций. Сначала Мартин хотел спросить: «Почему эта дама связывала себя?» Но чем больше он изучал изображения, тем больше его это интриговало.

— Но зачем? — спросил он.

— О, Мартин, это же так гипнотически красиво и чарующе… Я даже не могу описать это словами. Это приносит спокойствие, которое овладевает тобой, но при этом остается волнующим, беспрерывно гудящим внутри. Но это так чертовски сложно! Я уже связывал людей раньше, но это не было и приблизительно похоже на что-то столь… искусное.

— Итак, — он сделал паузу на секунду, — Ты делаешь это с собой?

Андрес склонил голову набок.

— Сейчас да. В следующий раз я хочу быть тем, кто делает всю работу. Я уже определился с конкретным обвязом, позволь мне показать тебе, — он сделал знак Мартину, чтобы тот вернул ему книгу, и перелистал страницы, пока не нашел нужную. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к Мартину, чтобы показать ему страницу, которую имел в виду. «Да, этот обвяз действительно хорош», — подумал Мартин. Раньше он думал, что они используют только кожаные костюмы, но, конечно же, он не встречал знающих людей. Его руки бессознательно начали делать небольшие вращательные движения — так, как это было показано на схемах.

— Так что же?

— Хм, — Мартин оторвал взгляд от книги.

Он не мог понять почему, но его также привлекала необыкновенная красота обвязов.

— Раз уж ты так беспокоишься о моей безопасности и готов помочь… Ты позволишь мне попрактиковаться на тебе? — Он снял с шеи веревку и принялся осторожно развязывать узел. — Ну же, помнишь, как ты учил меня танцевать танго много лет назад? Думай об этом как о другом виде танца.

— О, так теперь ты еще и поэт? — Мартин фыркнул, снова сосредоточившись на книге, которую он листал.

— Нет, но посмотри на это — и скажи мне, если это не искусство. Помоги мне создать искусство, Мартин!

— Микеланджело вылепил Давида в первый же день, когда взял в руки резец. — Андрес усмехнулся, но Мартин продолжал: — Конечно, занимайся искусством, но научись держать карандаш, прежде чем мечтать о рисовании портретов. Да, я знаю, что ты действительно можешь рисовать портреты, плохая метафора. Но и я не поэт. Я имею в виду, что это прекрасный обвяз, безусловно, но ты не сможешь повторить его с первой попытки.

— Да? Испытай меня.

— Я не бросал тебе вызов, — мягко рассмеялся он. — но я думаю, что тебе следует начать с малого. Изучи основные узлы, прежде чем начать делать более сложные узоры. — Он остановил Андреса, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы снова запротестовать. — Я знаю, что ты умеешь завязывать узлы, но я говорю не об этом; это не привязывание яхты к причалу или какого-то заложника к креслу. Ты сам сказал, что это искусство. Взгляните на это. Кажется, это повторить много легче, не так ли?

Мужчины посмотрели на изображение: руки женщины были заложены за спину, ее локти были связаны друг с другом петлями, соединенными длинной веревкой, которая обвивалась вокруг себя, как узел палача.

— Но другой обвяз демонстрировал грудь таким изысканным способом! — Запротестовал Андрес. Мартин закатил глаза, не в силах понять одержимость стольких мужчин грудью. «Хорошо. Прекрасно. Я могу понять привлекательность того, чтобы иметь грудь больше… вот здесь, — он неопределенно махнул рукой перед собой, — но я уверен, что женщина будет так же обнажена, как и здесь.

— Мартин.

— М-м? — Спросил он, не отрывая глаз от книги.

— Ты мне поможешь?

Мартин на секунду задумался. Пару раз он надевал портупею с некоторыми партнерами, но не мог сказать, что ему это особенно нравилось. Но это был Андрес, и Мартин был влюблен в него.

— Значит, ты хочешь связать меня. — Неуверенно сказал он.

— Да. В основном.

Мартин глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь придумать причины, чтобы не делать этого. Однако из всего богатства мыслей, проносившихся в его голове, он обнаружил, что говорит только:

— Я согласен.

— Отлично! Давай подойдем к столу, там больше света. — Они подошли к столу и сели у окна. — Положи книгу на место. Лицом в другую сторону, очевидно. Мартин повернулся к нему спиной и сложил свои руки за спиной. — Сними рубашку.

Мартин вопросительно обернулся.

— Веревка наверняка будет смещаться из-за ткани, я не хочу неаккуратного узла. Ну же, cariño, не надо стесняться, я уже видел тебя без рубашки, — поддразнил он.

Мартин расстегнул рубашку, размышляя о полной абсурдности происходящего, и положил ее на спинку соседнего стула. Бросив еще один взгляд на Андреса, он вернулся в исходное положение, пытаясь размышлять на нейтральные темы. Мужчина подошел к нему вплотную, читая вслух инструкции к первому изображению.

— Сформируйте «голову жаворонка» так, чтобы клюв был рядом, но не касался одной стороны…

Андрес измерил веревку в своих руках и обернул ее вокруг рук Мартина. Он наклонился вперед и заглянул в книгу. Сделав шаг назад, он обернул концы веревки вокруг пальцев, как было сказано в инструкции. Его движения были медленными, легкими и, как ни странно, совсем не робкими. Он выдохнул немного воздуха и расстегнул одну петлю, затем другую.

— Я немного ошибся. Подожди.

Как будто Мартин куда-то собирался.

— Хочешь, я буду читать тебе?

— Я все равно буду должен смотреть на фотографии, не так ли? Но спасибо, что предложил. — Мартин почувствовал улыбку в голосе собеседника.

Затем он продолжил, снова обматывая веревку, слегка дергая ее то тут, то там, давая понять Мартину, что, возможно, это была очень плохая идея — дать вовлечь себя в это дело. Похоже, он успел увлекся этим и действительно начал обдумывать свой выбор.

— Расслабься, — раздался спокойный голос позади него. — Дыши глубоко.

Его движения замедлились, и Мартин почувствовал, что выдыхает напряжение, наличие которого даже не осознавал до этого момента. Тишина в комнате нарушалась только ритмичным щелканьем часов на стене и звуками скользящей веревки. Это было поистине гипнотическое ощущение, и Мартин почувствовал удивительную легкость.

В конце концов движение прекратилось.

— Хм, — проворчал Андрес, дергая веревку между руками Мартина — Прекрасно.

«Вот чёрт.» — Подумал Мартин, слегка подвинувшись, чтобы поправить тесноту в штанах. В этот момент Андрес отпустил веревку и подошел к нему, заинтригованный. Смерив Мартина с головы до ног, он многозначительно приподнял бровь, иронично глядя на его промежность. Мартин почувствовал необходимость объясниться:

— Мне никогда не нравилось быть связанным, так что поверь мне, подобное происходит впервые.

— И часто тебя связывают? Я не знал, что ты извращенный человек.

— Ну, это случалось пару раз, но не так, как сейчас, обычно это были галстуки или ремни. Или наручники. — Он остановил себя, чтобы не зайти слишком далеко в объяснениях. — Но это никогда не было моим коньком. И это не делает меня извращенцем.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я тоже извращенец. — Андрес улыбнулся самой озорной улыбкой… Если бы Мартин не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что тот флиртует с ним. — Я просто не считал тебя таковым, сам не знаю почему.

— Ну, я так и думал, что ты будешь довольно эксцентричным. Несомненно, ты доминант, я прав?

Андрес искренне рассмеялся.

— Нет, не совсем. Но мне нравится все контролировать. Ты не поверишь, сколько женщин этим увлекаются.

— Перестань говорить со мной о женщинах, Андрес. — со вздохом попросил Мартин.

— Перестань мне приказывать, Мартин.

Мартин был уверен, в установившейся тишине его сердцебиение звучит громче монотонного стука часов.

— Я отдаю приказы. Мартин. — Сказал Андрес низким и хриплым голосом.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я делаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — Он приблизился к уху Мартина. — Потому что я остановлюсь, если ты захочешь. Нет никакого удовольствия в том, чтобы делать это без твоего на то желания.

— Не надо.

— Ты правда желаешь этого?

— Да.

— М-м-м, — тихо промычал Андрес и пошел вытаскивать стул из-под стола, царапая его ножки о деревянный пол. Он сел и откинулся назад, широко расставив ноги. — Хорошо. Ты сказал, что не любишь, когда тебя связывают. Ты ошибался, это очевидно. Что же ты тогда любишь? Не стесняйся. Расскажи мне.

— Вообще-то я не очень люблю подобное.

— Я вижу кое-что, что говорит об обратном.

— У меня нет объяснений.

— Нет? Совсем нет?

«Не заставляй меня говорить это», — подумал Мартин. Он вздохнул.

— Что мы творим, Андрес?

На лице Андреса появилась улыбка — кривая, коварная.

— Ну, прямо сейчас я играю с тобой. Но я хочу сыграть в другую игру, если ты захочешь принять в ней участие.

Мартин мог только смотреть в ответ, но было ясно, что он более чем готов сыграть.

Андрес продолжал:

— Мы знаем друг друга почти десять лет, не так ли? Мы вместе путешествовали по миру, ты был рядом со мной в трудную минуту. Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты смотришь на меня? Я наблюдаю за тобой, Мартин. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Но что это значит?..

— Пожалуйста, не будь столь педантичным и не спрашивай, что это значит.

Не получив ответа, он откинул голову назад, невольно показав Мартину свою шею, которая ему сразу же очень понравилась.

— Это значит, что ты чего-то хочешь, и я чего-то хочу, и мы можем помочь друг другу. Например, я хочу, чтобы ты сидел прямо, — сказал он спокойно, но с такой властностью в голосе, что Мартин почувствовал, как что-то изменилось в воздухе. Не раздумывая, Мартин выпрямил спину.

— Хорошо.

Они оставались в таком положении, как показалось Мартину, в течение самых долгих секунд его жизни, прежде чем Андрес продолжил:

— Раздвинь ноги.

Мартин ощутил, как краснеет от этой команды, но обнаружил, что раздвигает ноги на ширину плеч.

— Теперь повернись.

И он подчинился. Буря мыслей в его голове парадоксальным образом начала утихать, когда он повернулся спиной к Андресу и уставился в пустоту. Тишина снова овладела пространством, и Мартин почувствовал себя таким незащищенным, будто выставленным на показ.

Он услышал, как отодвинулся стул, — послышался легкий скрежет дерева о дерево, — а затем мужчина встал и подошел к нему. Андрес остановился так близко, что Мартин почти чувствовал его дыхание на затылке.

— Это такой восхитительный узел, и он так хорошо смотрится на тебе. Красное тебе идет. — Он провел пальцем чуть ниже лопаток Мартина, так мягко, что тот скорее угадал, нежели ощутил это.

Внезапно Мартин почувствовал глубокое желание, чтобы его коснулись; он хотел почувствовать эти руки на себе. Но у Андреса были другие планы.

— Повернись ко мне лицом.

Он так и сделал, но ему было необъяснимо трудно смотреть в глаза Андресу. Не раздумывая, Мартин направил взгляд вниз.

— Посмотри на меня.

Как он мог не подчиниться?

Они встретились взглядами, и Мартин почувствовал, как его сердце наполняется таким теплом и желанием, что вот-вот разорвется.

— На колени.

Связанные локти делали движения Мартина нетвердыми, неумелыми, но Андрес даже не попытался помочь ему. Он стоял неподвижно, неотрывно наблюдая за Мартином.

— Не садись на пятки. Давай же, — приказал он, и его голос, казалось, напрямую управлял мускулами Мартина.

Это новое положение давало ему прекрасный обзор на промежность Андреса. Ну конечно. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть, стиснув зубы, чувствуя, как в штанах становится все тверже и неудобнее. Андрес просто смотрел на него, ни говоря ни слова, а когда он это сделал, как ему показалось, целую вечность спустя, он просто сказал:

— Не двигайся.

…и отступил назад, за его спину. Мартин услышал, как шаги медленно удаляются в другой конец комнаты, и далее звук вынимаемой из бутылки пробки. И правда, судя по всему, Андрес готовил себе выпивку. Через несколько секунд раздался звон стакана о стол, и мужчина вернулся.

— Встань.

Это было несколько легче сделать, хотя Мартину все еще казалось, что он движется сквозь воду. Внезапно Андрес обхватил веревку, и слегка подтолкнул его, побуждая сделать шаг вперед.

— К зеркалу. — Они двинулись вперед вместе, нога в ногу, как будто в странном танце. — Стоп.

Мартин остановился перед витиеватым зеркалом на стене, мельком взглянув на Андреса.

— Ты все еще не ответил мне. — Поймав в зеркале вопросительный взгляд Мартина, он продолжил, — В какие ощущения тебе нравится погружаться?.. Говори. — скомандовал он, когда Мартин не ответил.

— Кхм… Мне нравится… — он обнаружил, что не может произнести ни слова вслух, как будто все, что он мог сказать, казалось слишком дешевым, слишком вульгарным.

— Произнеси это… И смотри на себя в зеркало.

Ответ вылетел у него изо рта прежде, чем он смог правильно сформулировать свою мысль:

— Мне нравится, когда меня трахают.

— М-м-м. Что еще? — В голосе Андреса слышалась довольная улыбка.

— Я всегда любил парней, которые были немного, — он откашлялся, — грубоваты.

На секунду воцарилось молчание, прежде чем он продолжил:

— Пару раз меня душили, и это было гораздо приятнее, чем я ожидал.

Он почувствовал невероятное возбуждение, ему хотелось сказать больше, гораздо больше, но, увидев себя в зеркале, он почувствовал непреодолимое чувство стыда, которое заставило его на секунду заколебаться.

— Продолжай. — Просто сказал Андрес, и Мартин подчинился.

— Обожаю поклоняться мужскому члену. — Он почувствовал пробегающую по его спине дрожь, когда услышал, как произносит это вслух. — Это всегда делает их такими податливыми, такими беззащитными. У меня так много силы на коленях…

Не давая закончить мысль, Андрес потянул за петлю на локте, заставляя Мартина потерять равновесие и прижаться к телу другого мужчины. Наконец-то он почувствовал его руку, дотрагивающуюся до его бедра, потом живота, груди… Пальцы обхватили его шею.

— Не останавливайся.

Мартин почувствовал жгучие слезы, когда широко раскрыл глаза и увидел себя самого — раскрасневшегося, задыхающегося, непристойного. И руку Андреса на его шее — не давящую, просто слегка прикасающуюся, не дающую отвлечься от реальности. Он продолжил хриплым голосом:

— Мне нравится смотреть, как кончает парень. Все чувствуют освобождение по-разному, и все же лицо каждого человека, переживающего оргазм, выглядит по существу одинаково, словно в религиозной задумчивости.

Рука, сжимавшая веревку, отпустила ее и двинулась, чтобы обхватить его за талию, затем — совершенно сводя с ума — расстегнула молнию на его штанах и без промедлений скользнула внутрь. Мартин ахнул и остановился, забыв, что хотел сказать дальше.

— Не смей закрывать глаза. И не останавливайся.

— М-м-хм, — Мартин изо всех сил старался собраться с мыслями, чтобы составить предложение.

Когда рука Андреса скользнула в его боксеры, сжимая его член, он мог только стонать. Он был благодарен тому, что мужчина удерживал его в вертикальном положении, прижимая к себе так крепко, что он чувствовал, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы бедер под одеждой Андреса. Он попытался продолжить фразу, но его голос был едва слышен:

— Мне нравится смотреть, как парни мастурбируют. Можно было бы подумать, что это что-то тривиальное, но… Ох! — он застонал. — Я нахожу, что это очень сильный образ… Я не могу…

Мартин был не в состоянии делать что-либо, кроме как просто стонать, и он перестал пытаться закончить свою фразу.

— Открыть глаза. Зеркало.

Мартин послушался — и увидел, что на него смотрят голубые глаза незнакомца. «Так близко к религиозной задумчивости» — подумал он. Андрес убрал руку с шеи Мартина и прикрыл ею рот, зажав нос большим пальцем. Тем временем другая его рука продолжала водить по члену Мартина, который уже начал ощущать знакомое напряжение в бедрах.

В первый раз, когда Мартин попытался вдохнуть, но обнаружил, что дыхательные пути перекрыты, он запаниковал. Он видел это в зеркале. Но затем его взгляд расфокусировался, и он обнаружил, что так легко поддаться и наслаждаться ощущениями, охватывающими его тело, переполняющими его. Казалось, все собралось вокруг его чресел, возбуждение молниями проносилось по его телу, когда рука Андреса грубо дрочил ему, без намека на аккуратность в движениях. Сквозь стук собственного сердца, отдававшийся эхом в ушах, он услышал последнюю команду.

— Давай же. Отпусти себя, Мартин.

Так он и сделал — отпустил себя. На мгновение он почувствовал себя невесомым, почти отделенным от своего тела. Он ощутил свободу, и это чувство было настолько ошеломляющим, что он отдаленно почувствовал слезы на своих щекам. Жар слез вернул его к действительности, к тиканью часов в комнате, к тяжелому дыханию Андреса позади него, обхватывающего его руками. Прежде чем понять, что происходит, он кончил, беспорядочно двигая бедрами.

Он увидел себя в зеркале, само воплощение разврата, с мокрым от слез лицом и открытым ртом, отчаянно хватающим ртом воздух, когда Андрес убрал руку.

На этот раз Андрес осторожно помог ему спуститься на пол — сначала на колени, потом осторожно уложил на бок.

Некоторое время они лежали, переводя дыхание. Андрес первым пришел в себя и, кивнув Мартину, чтобы тот сел, аккуратно развязал узлы между его руками. Наконец он спросил:

— Что это было в конце? Мне показалось, что ты отключился на несколько секунд.

— Хнгх? — Мартин пытался говорить связно, но поначалу ему это не удавалось. — Даже не знаю.

— Тебе следует добавить грязные разговоры. И, очевидно, доминирование. К списку своих кинков, — уточнил Андрес.

— Да. — Просто сказал Мартин.

Он был уверен — ему нужно было пересмотреть множество вещей.


	2. Restoration

Невыносимая легкость, охватившая его ранее, внезапно скрутилась в узел, расположенный прямо в центре его груди. Должно быть, дело было в эндорфинах, или серотонине, или… в чем-то еще, но Мартин чувствовал себя совершенно другим человеком.

Мягкий голос Андреса застал его врасплох:

— У тебя достаточно сил, чтобы встать? — Спросил он и протянул руку Мартину, когда тот кивнул в ответ. — Давай смоем все это.

Мартин еще раз кивнул и ухватился за протянутую ему руку, чтобы подняться, но дрожь в ногах застала его врасплох. Несмотря на все мысли, крутившиеся в его голове, он обнаружил, что не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном достаточно долго, каждая мысль, казалось, ускользала от него в считанные секунды, чтобы быстро смениться другой, и еще одной, и еще…

— Прекрати это. — Мужчина заключил его в объятия. — Перестань думать, я почти слышу весь этот шум в твоей голове. Tranquilo. Пойдем, я приведу тебя в порядок, — сказал он и повел Мартина за руку к двери ванной. Андрес включил свет в маленькой комнате — неон болезненно вспыхнул в глазах Мартина — и провел их обоих внутрь. Он направил Мартина к раковине, но, к счастью, заставил его отвернуться от зеркала.

— Откинься назад. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Мартин чувствовал себя странно разбитым, но принял помощь, и легкий укол стыда обжег ему уши, когда Андрес стянул с него брюки и боксеры.

— Мы обязательно поговорим, но я уверен, что горячий душ сейчас будет как нельзя кстати. — Он начал было расстегивать свои брюки, но, заметив взгляд Мартина, остановился. — Я хочу пойти с тобой в душ, ты выглядишь не очень хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал и ушибся.

Мартин не мог объяснить этого мгновенного чувства тревоги, которое он почувствовал в ту же секунду, когда увидел, что другой мужчина начал раздеваться. Конечно, это было неразумно, но ему хотелось побыть одному.

— Не надо, я справлюсь.

— Я правда не думаю, что должен оставлять тебя в одиночестве сейчас.

— Пожалуйста.

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Я не знаю.

И это была чистая правда. Мартину просто нужно было немного личного пространства, и Андрес, наконец, принял его протесты, поднимая с пола брошенную одежду.

— Я положу их в стирку. Но тогда я буду прямо за дверью, если понадоблюсь. Ты хочешь, чтобы она была открыта или закрыта?

— Закрыта, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Позови меня, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Пожалуйста. — Голос Андреса был теплым, но с оттенком беспокойства. Мартин не мог понять, как сильно изменилась личность этого человека, но, с другой стороны, очень немногое теперь имело смысл.

Когда дверь закрылась, Мартин глубоко вздохнул. Душ, отлично. Он сел, закрыв за собой стеклянные двери, потом передумал и чуть-чуть приоткрыл одну из них. Он не хотел чувствовать себя запертым. «Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох», — твердил он себе, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. Он очень старался держать дыхание ровным, контролируемым, но потерпел неудачу и вскоре обнаружил, что близок к гипервентиляции. Ему почти хотелось позвать Андреса, но в то же время он чувствовал, что еще не готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Наконец он включил воду и вздрогнул, когда первые капли упали на его кожу.

Спустя неопределенное время он покинул душ, обернул полотенце вокруг талии и вышел из ванной. Конечно же, Андрес был прямо за дверью. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

Мартин наполовину отрицательно покачал головой, наполовину пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Сон, — просто ответил он.

Он направился к двери, но Андрес остановил его, ласково положив руку на плечо.

— Тебе лучше переночевать здесь, в моей комнате, я хочу убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.

«Это имеет смысл» — подумал Мартин. Он не чувствовал себя в состоянии дойти до своей комнаты, и если бы это зависело от него, он бы свернулся калачиком прямо там, на полу. Он направился к кровати, затем рухнул на нее и свернулся калачиком на боку, отвернувшись от Андреса.

— Выпей апельсинового сока. Ты голоден?

Мартин повернулся к Андресу, встал, взял стакан и осушил его за несколько секунд.

— Налить ещё?

Мартин отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я серьезен насчет еды, я могу принести тебе что-нибудь из кухни.

— Я в порядке, мне просто нужно поспать.

Он снова сел, откатился в сторону и стал лихорадочно соображать, где же будет спать Андрес, раз уж он занял его кровать.

О, он понял это, когда Андрес лег рядом с ним в постель, накрыв их обоих одеялом. Он чувствовал себя измученным, совершенно разбитым, и заснул спустя всего несколько минут.

***

Мартин проснулся в кромешной тьме, с отвратительным привкусом во рту и жгучим давлением в мочевом пузыре. Он растерянно огляделся и увидел, что лежит не один в своей постели, — да и вообще не в своей постели, — а потом вспомнил вчерашний вечер. Тогда все верно. Он встал, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить другого мужчину, и прохладный воздух комнаты напомнил ему, что он лег спать практически голым — полотенце давно скрутилось и потерялось где-то под одеялом.

Давление в мочевом пузыре взяло верх, назойливое и настойчивое, поэтому он направился в ванную, с глубоким чувством удовлетворения облегчился, наслаждаясь полной темнотой, а затем вернулся в комнату. На секунду он задумался, не вернуться ли ему в свою комнату и не переночевать ли там, или хотя бы надеть штаны. Однако, в отличие от предыдущей ночи, мысль о том, что он будет совсем один, беспокоила его, поэтому он вернулся в постель, забрался под одеяло и бесстыдно свернулся калачиком под боком у тела, спящего рядом с ним.

***

В следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, сквозь занавески пробивался дневной свет. Рядом с ним читал Андрес, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Он отложил книгу, которую держал в руках, и поприветствовал его теплой улыбкой.

— Доброе утро. Уже почти одиннадцать, — добавил он, увидев, что Мартин пытается посмотреть на часы у него за спиной. — Я не хотел тебя будить, ты выглядел так, будто тебе действительно нужно хорошо выспаться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ошеломленным.

Андрес лишь коротко кивнул.

— Ты хочешь посидеть здесь и поговорить? Или за завтраком и кофе?

Кажется, Мартин не был готов разговаривать сейчас, он совершенно точно не хотел делать этого до кофе.

— За завтраком. Мне нужна одеться, — добавил он, потянув на себя одеяло и вспомнив, что он голый.

— Я принес одежду из твоей комнаты, она на стуле. Я… я дам тебе собраться, увидимся на кухне.

Мартин подождал, пока Андрес уйдет, прежде чем встать с постели и переодеться в одежду, оставленную на том самом стуле, на котором Андрес сидел прошлой ночью, развалившись, и они… что бы они там ни делали, черт возьми. Он ненадолго зашел в свою ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, и в конце концов присоединился к Андресу на кухне.

— Извини, но мне сегодня не очень хочется заморачиваться. Надеюсь, тостов с джемом будет достаточно.

Определенно, да. Мартин сел, взял кусочек тоста и протянутую ему чашку.

— Я уже упоминал, что я не совсем Дом, — наконец сказал Андрес. — Черт, я думал об этом все утро и до сих пор не могу подобрать нужных слов. У меня не очень много опыта, я участвовал в подобном всего пару раз, но это никогда не было даже отдаленно похоже на… произошедшее. Я так увлекся всем этим, что перестал думать. Я не сделал тебе больно? Ты в порядке?

Мартин поставил чашку на стол и протер глаза.

— Наверное? Это было очень впечатляюще. — Один вопрос все еще не давал ему покоя, и он почувствовал, что пришло время наконец-то задать его, — Что это значит? Для нас.

Он знал, что это был не простой вопрос, и очень рискованный. Он знал, еще до того, как Андрес подтвердил это сам, что тот догадывается о его чувствах. Не то чтобы он их скрывал.

Мартин помнил, что их отношения с самого начала были легкими. В первый раз, когда они разговаривали, казалось, что они естественным образом дополняют друг друга, а не только-только узнают. Они быстро поймали общую волну, словно в танце, они идеально подходили друг другу, и, даже не осознавая, что происходит, Мартин обнаружил, что полностью и неумолимо влюблен. Это не было взаимно, он знал это, но Андрес никогда не делал вид, что возражает — более того, он ценил это, принимая его чувства как драгоценный подарок, но при этом никогда по-настоящему не отвечал ему взаимностью.

— Я не знаю, — ответил тот наконец. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Конечно, он говорил это и раньше, на адреналине из-за крайне удачного побега или в пьяном угаре после нескольких выпитых бутылок. Как бы то ни было, Мартин чувствовал, что его любят, но в то же время мучительно осознавал, что это не та любовь, которую он жаждал.

Андрес встал со стула, чтобы достать из тостера последние два ломтика хлеба. Повернувшись спиной, он продолжил:

— Я и не подозревал, что могу так себя чувствовать. С тобой. — Он повернулся и прислонился к стойке. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю женщин. Очень сильно.

И Мартин понимал это. Андрес был не из тех мужчин, которым женщины обычно отказывают, и он всегда наслаждался их вниманием.

— Но мне также нравится исследовать эту твою сторону. Нашу. Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что это значит и поменяет ли вообще что-нибудь. Но я хотел бы продолжить изучать это с тобой дальше. Если ты хочешь.

Исследовать эту его сторону. Сабмиссивную? Мартин не был уверен, но он был более чем готов зайти так далеко, как позволит Андрес.

Андрес бросил быстрый взгляд на часы.

— Ты не против, если я ненадолго уйду? Я знаю, что сейчас неподходящее время, но мне нужно встретиться с братом. Мы должны были встретиться раньше, но я сказал ему подождать, я хотел поговорить с тобой, когда ты проснешься. Он сказал, что мы встретимся с русскими на этой неделе, и у нас есть несколько неоговоренных деталей насчет оплаты, которые нужно обсудить, прежде чем мы выполним заказ.

Андрес мгновенно вернулся в рабочий режим, и Мартин был рад смене темы разговора. Он молча кивнул. Он вспомнил, что накануне хотел кое-что сказать Андресу, но передумал, почувствовав необходимость снова остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

  
Как только Андрес ушел, он вернулся к своим записям — Андрес услужливо принес его блокнот на рабочий стол в гостиной — но как бы он ни старался, он не мог сосредоточиться на работе. После нескольких часов перечитывания одних и тех же страниц он отложил все в сторону и пошел в свою комнату вздремнуть.

Снова наступила ночь, и Мартин проснулся, с радостью обнаружив себя в собственной постели. Он пошел на кухню, ведомый почти исключительно урчанием в животе, и был встречен ошеломляющим запахом чего-то вкусного, жарящегося в духовке.

— Все будет готово с минуты на минуту, — раздался голос Андреса у него за спиной. — Как ты?

Мартин вроде бы хотел, чтобы он перестал спрашивать его об этом все время, но в то же время наслаждался тем, как тот заботится о нем.

— Лучше, — И это не было ложью.

— Серхио здоров, он спрашивал о тебе. Нет, не волнуйся, я ничего не говорил о нашей вчерашней сцене, — Сцена. Мартин не знал, как относиться к этому слову. — В следующую среду он встречается с русскими. В интересах анонимности он не хочет, чтобы кто-то из нас присоединился к нему.

Они хорошо поужинали, наслаждаясь едой, которую приготовил для них Андрес, и полностью погрузились в обсуждение деталей своего последнего плана. Мартин даже поделился открытием, которое совершил накануне, и оно было встречено положительно и с энтузиазмом, что заставило его очень гордиться собой. Убрав посуду, Мартин решил, что пора перейти к теме, которую они игнорировали до этого.

— О, эм. Что насчет изучения..? По-моему, ты сам это так назвал. — Мартин чувствовал себя очень глупо из-за того, что он даже не мог задать, казалось бы, нормальный вопрос, но позволил словам повиснуть, не будучи в состоянии сформулировать предложение до конца.

Андрес внимательно посмотрел на него.

— После встречи с Серхио я навестил Патрицию — ну, ты знаешь, ту женщину, увлекающуюся шибари. Мы немного поболтали, и она дала мне несколько книг. Она была очень удивлена тем, как сложилась наша… встреча, но она помогла мне понять несколько вещей. — Он сделал паузу. — Я облажался, и мне очень жаль. Я не должен был ввязываться в это дело, не обсудив его с тобой как следует. Это правда важно. Подожди здесь.

Андрес встал и ушел в свою комнату, спустя минуту вернувшись с парой книг.

— Тебе надо прочесть их. Мы обсудим это завтра, если ты не против.

Это было лучшее домашнее задание, которое Мартин получил за последние годы, а он любил домашние задания. Книги, которые дал ему Андрес, были посвящены БДСМ, динамике отношений Доминант/Сабмиссив и соответствующему этикету. Конечно, он уже что-то знал об этом из предыдущих мимолетных отношений — и порно — но обнаружил, что конкретно этот «мир кинков» был исключительно более сложным, более стоящим внимания и изучения, чем он первоначально думал. И Мартин определенно был готов сыграть снова.


	3. Pollock

— Я думаю, что моим стоп-словом должно быть «Тесла», — совершенно неожиданно сказал Мартин.

Они проводили день тихо, читая в гостиной. Андрес отложил свою книгу, чтобы посмотреть на него. Мартин много думал об этом в последнее время — о всей экосистеме отношений Дом/Саб, а также о том, что это будет означать для их дружбы, если они вступят в нее.

— Ты хочешь сделать это снова? — Спросил Андрес с явным интересом.

Мартин кивнул.

— Да, хочу.

«Будь, что будет», — подумал Мартин. Его дыхание участилось, когда Андрес встал и подошел к нему.

— Хорошо. Мне бы тоже этого хотелось. Очень, очень сильно. Но сначала мы должны установить некоторые базовые правила. — Он приподнял пальцем подбородок Мартина, побуждая его встать. — Ты знаешь, что я не люблю повторяться, но мне кажется, что на этот раз все по-другому. Что тебя возбуждает?

Мартин почувствовал прилив возбуждения от этого вопроса.

— Все, что я говорил раньше, остается в силе.

Андрес кивнул и спросил:

— А грязные разговоры и быть покорным?

— И быть связанным, — Мартин позволил ответу повиснуть в воздухе, прежде чем спросить: — Что нравится тебе?

Андрес улыбнулся и прикусил один из своих пальцев, как будто в раздумье.

— Мне нравится контролировать тебя. Видеть, какую власть я имел над тобой, было изумительно. И ты выглядел таким красивым, когда был связан — твоя поза, выражение твоего лица — были моменты, когда ты выглядела просто как картина, как Святой Себастьян в экстазе.

Андрес подошел к Мартину очень близко.

— Я хочу снова превратить тебя в искусство, Мартин.

Андрес посмотрел ему в глаза, считывая реакцию Мартина, затем наклонился для поцелуя.

Это застало Мартина врасплох, но он полностью погрузился в действо, руками обхватывая голову Андреса, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Это был первый раз, когда они целовались — по-настоящему целовались, а не целомудренно целовали друг друга. Это ощущалось лучше, чем он представлял, и более завораживающе от того, что Андрес был так явно в этом заинтересован. Когда из его горла начали вырываться тихие стоны, Андрес прервал их поцелуй. Он лукаво улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам Мартина, когда тот попытался снова поцеловать его.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты почувствовал боль. Ты позволишь мне сделать тебе больно?

Хотя этого и не должно было случиться, вопрос заставил Мартина удивиться. «Больно» обычно звучит пугающе или, по крайней мере, тревожно, но для него это было совсем не так.

— Какую именно боль?

— Хм. Я думал начать с открытой ладони, а затем перейти к стеку, если это понадобится.

«Он думал об этом», — на секунду отвлекся Мартин. Андрес думал об этом, планировал, придумывал сценарии.Стоп. Мартин понял.

— Если понадобится?

— Если ты будешь дурно себя вести. Ты позволишь мне наказать тебя, если подобное произойдёт?

— Как именно наказать?..

— Мне очень нравится твое милое личико, так что никаких пощечин. И никаких ударов кулаком, я чувствую, что такого рода насилие неприемлемо в нашей ситуации. Ты мне очень дорог, Мартин, и я не хочу причинять тебе вреда. Что ты скажешь на это? Что было бы абсолютно неприемлемо для тебя?

— Я согласен. Я… — он заколебался, и его снова охватило чувство стыда. — Я не люблю плевки. Или то, что обычно, эм… Происходит в ванной комнате.

На это Андрес рассмеялся.

— Мартин, ты такой застенчивый! Да, это более чем нормально, определенно не мое. Дерганье за волосы? — Спросил он, прежде чем Мартин прервал его.

— А что насчёт проникающего секса?

Глаза Андреса раскрылись в удивлении, и, казалось, тот готов был отпустить шутливое замечание, но передумал и ответил серьезно:

— Не знаю. Я не ожидал, что это будет так… естественно? Подрочить тебе в прошлый раз. Это ощущалось нормально, даже хорошо. И я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Но нет, я не знаю, как я отношусь к проникающему сексу.

Мартин почувствовал странное напряжение, возникшее между ними, и прервал его шуткой:

— Да, я в курсе, что тебе очень нравятся женщины.

— Да. Мне они нравятся. Однако ты мне тоже нравишься. — После короткой паузы он спросил. — Как ты понял то, что тебе нравятся мужчины?

— Не знаю. Наверное, я всегда это знал, — Мартин откинулся на спинку кресла. — Когда все мальчики в школе изнывали по девочкам, я изнемогал по ним.

— А ты пробовал.? Секс с женщиной?

На это Мартин рассмеялся.

— Лишь однажды. Она была больше похожа на девушку — нам едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Или шестнадцать?.. Летней ночью на пляже мы занялись сексом в одной из кабинок туалета в очень, очень переполненном баре. Люди нас слышали, несколько из них дали мне пять, когда мы вышли из туалета. — Он смущенно закрыл лицо руками. — Я просто играл роль. Механически все было нормально — хотя, честно говоря, в этом возрасте почти все могло заставить меня кончить. Но именно тогда я понял, что мне определенно не нравятся женщины. На них приятно смотреть, конечно, но они меня совсем не возбуждают.

Андрес улыбнулся, из-за чего атмосфера вокруг них наэлектризовалась.

— Ну, ты каким-то образом возбуждаешь меня. Но я не уверен насчет секса. Ты должен дать мне время обдумать это.

Мартин был готов отдать ему все свое время, и он так и сказал.

— Что-то ещё?

— На этот раз мы все сделаем правильно. Я хочу заботиться о тебе должным образом, как во время, так и после. Ты должен сказать мне остановиться, если я переборщу. Я также помню, что сразу после этого ты очень сильно вымотался, в том числе эмоционально, и мне жаль, что меня не было рядом с тобой.

У Мартина внезапно пересохло в горле, он вскочил и направился на кухню.

— Да, и — Дали.

— М-м? — вопрошающе промычал Мартин, останавливаясь и глядя на Андреса.

— Мое стоп-слово. Дали.

— Хорошо.

***

Наконец наступил вечер, во время которого они договорились провести еще одну сессию — на этот раз настоящую, как сказал Андрес. Они договорились о том, что будут делать, но Мартин втайне жаждал, чтобы все прошло спонтанно, как в прошлый раз.

— Приведи себя в порядок и будь в моей комнате в семь. Надень свои кожаные штаны. Только их.

Мартин долго раздумывал, означает ли «только кожаные штаны» еще и нижнее белье, но для собственного удобства он оставил его. Он был готов гораздо дольше, чем готов был признать, и постоянно поглядывал на часы, пока не пришло назначенное время. Стрелка наконец достигла цифры семь, поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и направился в комнату Андреса. Тот сидел за столом и что-то писал на листке бумаги. Мартин подошел к столу, ожидая, что его присутствие как-нибудь отметят, но Андрес, казалось, совершенно не замечал его.

Прошло несколько минут, Мартин неподвижно стоял перед Андресом, стаккато часов подчеркивало тишину, пока мужчина небрежно не отложил ручку и, наконец, не посмотрел на него. Он медленно смерил Мартина взглядом с головы до ног и одобрительно улыбнулся.

— Ты выглядишь великолепно.

И черт его дери, если это не было лучшим, что Мартин слышал.

Андрес встал, обошел свой стол и взял что-то из ящика. Когда он подошел ближе к Мартину, тот увидел, что это был небольшой кусок красной веревки. У Мартина перехватило дыхание.

— Я хочу когда-нибудь сделать из тебя шедевр. Я заставлю тебя летать, мой дорогой. Но теперь давай начнем с чего-то более простого — подними руки перед собой ладонями вниз, и соедини запястья.

В прошлый раз у Мартина не было возможности увидеть Андреса в действии, так же как и обвяз, поэтому на этот раз он жадно смотрел, слегка приоткрыв рот, как мужчина разматывает веревку и складывает ее пополам. Он нетерпеливо вытянул руки перед собой и наблюдал, как веревка скользнула вокруг его запястий — не туго — а затем обернулась вокруг.

— Закрой глаза и откинь голову назад. Дыши. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Медленно.

Разочарование поселилось в груди Мартина, но он подчинился — в конце концов, он хотел быть послушным — и сосредоточился на своем дыхании.

Вдох. Тик. Так.

Выдох. Тик. Так.

— Медленнее.

Вдох. Тик. Так. Тик. Так.

Выдох. Тик. Так. Тик. Так.

Он склонил голову набок, следуя ритму своего дыхания, и направился к месту, которое находилось немного вне его самого, к месту, где находился только Андрес и эта сводящая с ума веревка. Она уверенно скользила по его коже, петляла вокруг его запястий, между ними, снова возвращалась и оборачивалась…

— М-м-м, прекрасно. — Откуда-то издалека донесся голос Андреса и вывел его из состояния, подобного сну. — Открой глаза и скажи мне, если это не абсолютное совершенство.

Свет в комнате резал ему глаза в первые секунды после того, как он наконец открыл их, но эта мимолетная боль стоила того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Андреса — он был так доволен, так горд. Он взглянул на свои запястья и улыбнулся. Совершенно прекрасно.

— Встань на колени.

Мартин подчинился, его дыхание уже было осоловелым, и стало только тяжелее, когда Андрес подошел к нему невозможно близко, глядя сверху вниз.

— Раздвинь ноги. Шире. Стой так.

Андрес вернулся к своему столу, облокотился на него и начал педантично расстегивать жилет. Он знал, что за ним наблюдают, и было очевидно, что он наслаждается вниманием, которое получает. Он начал расправляться с рубашкой — снял запонки, потом расстегнул рубашку от шеи вниз, вытащил её подол из брюк. Мартин был загипнотизирован этими неспешными движениями, и его внимание привлекли несколько капель серебра, разбрызганных по волосам на груди мужчины. Он хотел зарыться туда своим лицом.

Андрес подошел к нему — очень, очень близко — и схватил Мартина за волосы, потянул вниз, заставляя его встретиться с ним взглядом. Он с трудом сглотнул, так, что кадык заметно проскользнул под кожей шеи.

— Я думаю, что нам обоим нравится видеть тебя на коленях. Такой красивый вид… Сядь на пятки. — Поставив ноги по обе стороны от Мартина, Андрес посмотрел вниз, слегка наклонив голову. Он снова схватил Мартина за волосы — ранее неведомое ему ощущение, а теперь блаженный порыв — и притянул его к своей промежности. — Открой свой прелестный ротик. М-м-м-м, хорошо.

Неосознанно Мартин облизнул губы. Андрес коротко рассмеялся.

— Ты такой голодный, любимый. Не волнуйся, я прослежу, чтобы ты насытился. Высунь свой язык. Теперь… Помнится, ты использовали слово «поклонение»?

Мартин не сразу вспомнил, но слова быстро дошли до него. «Я обожаю поклоняться мужскому члену». Он правда обожал это, и ему ужасно не хватало возможности продемонстрировать свое поклонение.

Андрес отпустил волосы Мартина после еще одного легкого рывка назад и начал расстегивать ширинку.

— Твои глаза, закрой их.

— Что?..

— Не заставляй меня повторяться. И я не разрешал тебе говорить.

Мартин закрыл глаза и тут же услышал, как вжикает молния, шелестит ткань, а потом — он может поклясться — он почувствовал, как воздух движется перед его ртом.

— Держу пари, тебе бы очень хотелось на это посмотреть. Я знаю, как ты любишь смотреть.

Андрес сделал несколько рывков, его костяшки пальцев были так близко, что почти касались языка Мартина. Тот ожидал, что в любую минуту почувствует член Андреса на своем языке, но все, что он ощущал — пустоту. Он приоткрыл глаза, но тут же закрыл обратно, услышав твердое:

— Закрой. Глаза.

Андрес отступил на пару шагов и, судя по звуку, выдвинул ящик стола, а затем вернулся обратно.

— Я не выношу непослушания. Ты будешь носить это какое-то время, пока не научишься себя вести. — Мартин почувствовал, как маска для сна наползает ему на глаза. — Это был небольшой проступок, но если тебя не наказать сейчас, как ты усвоишь урок? Встань на колени. И закрой рот, ты выглядишь слишком непристойно.

Удерживать эту позу оказалось труднее, чем казалось, и Мартин обнаружил, что ему трудно двигаться. Он осторожно привстал, чувствуя, как его бедра и ягодицы покалывает от прилива крови. Чья-то рука настойчиво приподняла его подбородок, и порыв ветра подсказал Мартину, что тот опустился перед ним на колени, и вскоре его руки уже расстегивали кожаные штаны на нем.

— Ты выглядишь просто сногсшибательно в них, mi amor.

Его руки, подобные рукам мастеров, изготавливающих тончайший делфтский фарфор, бережно спустили его штаны ниже, а затем, после короткой паузы, стянули и боксеры. Мартин уже некоторое время был тверд и вздохнул с облегчением, когда его член освободился, тяжело повиснув от крови в легкой прохладе комнаты.

Андрес положил ладонь на грудь Мартина.

— Встань на четвереньки. Я держу тебя. — Его ладонь удержала Мартина, когда он положил связанные руки перед собой, помогая ему обрести равновесие.

Ноги Мартина подрагивали от напряжения, так что смена позы была более чем приятной. Он успокоился, он чувствовал себя незащищенным и, несомненно, возбужденным. Инстинктивно он выгнул спину, заработав полустон от мужчины.

— Великолепно. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.

Он услышал, как Андрес встал и отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы полюбоваться им.

— Ладонь или стек?

Мартин лениво гадал, откуда у Андреса стек.

— Говори.

— Ладонь.

— Хорошо. Я ударю тебя шесть раз, и ты будешь благодарить меня после каждого из них.

Мартин не был готов к первому удару, что обрушился на кожу его ягодиц, и он задохнулся от этого ощущения.

— Говори.

— Спасибо.

— Два. — Удар приземлился на то же место, что и прошлый, не давая утихнуть покалывающей боли. Ему казалось, что его горло медленно сжимается, а воздух сопротивляется наполнять его легкие. Тишина вокруг на секунду вернула его к действительности, и он хрипло поблагодарил его.

— Три.

Ладонь опустилась на другую ягодицу, сильнее, и глаза Мартина зажмурились от боли. Как ни странно, боль только усилилась, когда рука отстранилась, но Мартин наслаждался этими ощущениями.

— Спасибо.

— Четыре. — Еще один удар, более резкий, приземлился в том же месте. — Не напрягайся, расслабься. Расслабься и дыши.

Мартин попробовал сделать это, сосредоточенно чередуя вдохи и выдохи, но дыхание вырвалось у него со стоном, когда он почувствовал, как ладонь Андреса ласкает его ягодицы, вызывая тысячи болезненных покалываний.

— Пять.

Ладонь жестко приземлилась в том же месте, что и в предыдущий раз, и почти сразу же последовал другой удар с твердым «шесть».

Мартин застонал, понимая в глубине души, что от него чего-то ждут, но не в силах вспомнить, чего именно. Теперь он откровенно задыхался, низко опустив голову, и из-под маски видел свой член между ног. Он был невероятно твердым, тонкая скользкая нить протянулась до пола.

— Ты не сказала спасибо. Что же мне с тобой делать, Мартин?

Андрес поднялся и, судя по звуку шагов, подошел к Мартину.

— Когда-нибудь тебе придется позволить мне нарисовать тебя вот таким, Мартин.

Мартин задрожал от возбуждения при этой мысли. Он услышал, как дыхание Андреса стало тяжелее, и понял, что тот тоже чертовски возбужден. Он застонал, желая увидеть это, бесконечно расстроенный тем, что не может этого сделать.

— И все же позволь мне разрисовать тебя. — Послышался тихий голос Андреса, и вскоре его рука сняла с него маску. Он вздрогнул от слишком яркого света, который сначала затопил все вокруг, но затем его взгляд приковало зрелище перед ним. Андрес возвышался над ним, его губы были искусаны, а рука яростно двигалась вверх и вниз по члену. Мартин в изумлении вздохнул, увидев его восхитительно толстый член, и ему захотелось обхватить его ртом.

— Посмотри на меня.

Мартин так и сделал, он поднял глаза и почувствовал, как утопает в восторженном выражении лица Андреса. Он видел, как его брови нахмурились от сосредоточенности, а затем застыли в том, что было очень похоже на боль, но, судя по стонам, что тот издавал, это было совсем не так. «Прекрасно», — подумал Мартин, открывая рот и высовывая язык ровно настолько, чтобы он покрылся белыми каплями, когда Андрес со стоном кончил, напрягая бедра с каждой новой струей.

Почти сразу после этого Андрес упал на колени. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым.

— Я люблю тебя… Поцелуй меня.

Мартин облизнул губы, чувствуя, как несколько соленых капель смешиваются с его слюной, и сглотнул. Он наклонился и вовлек мужчину в поцелуй, Андрес обхватил его голову влажными руками, оставляя очередной свой след на нем, и жадно впился в его губы, воруя воздух из его легких.

— Доверься мне, — сказал Андрес и, схватив Мартина за плечи, поставил его на колени. Было больно, нет, не так — не больно, это были отголоски боли, зудящие под его кожей, горячие, покалывающие, жгучие. Несколько холодных капель скатилось между лопаток Мартина, когда он выпрямился и прислонился к груди Андреса. Он чувствовал себя безвольной куклой, и мужчина с легкостью управлял его телом, взял его за связанные запястья и обвил их вокруг своей шеи, заключая его в объятия.

— Ты такой красивый, mi amor. Ты был таким хорошим, таким хорошим. — Рука Андреса скользнула между ними и обхватила член Мартина, заставив все его мышцы напрячься от прикосновения. — Ты замечательно переносишь боль.

Мартин потерялся в мириадах ощущений, ошеломленный голосом Андреса, шепчущим ему на ухо, болью, которая пульсировала в его мышцах, и этой рукой, наконец-то прикоснувшейся к нему, помогающей ему достичь освобождения, которого он так долго жаждал.

— Мне понравилось клеймить тебя своей спермой, ты выглядел таким непристойным, таким желанным.

Мартин почувствовал это гораздо раньше, чем надеялся: нити подступающего оргазма обхватили его член, и он увидел глаза Андреса, смотревшие на него почти со страхом.

— М-м-м, ты мой восхитительный послушный питомец, моя маленькая грязная шлюха.

И тут оргазм обрушился на Марин, как штормовая волна. Со стоном, застрявшим в горле, он кончил, беспорядочно выстреливая струями между их телами, он был полностью вымотанным и ослепленным интенсивностью ощущений.

Андрес поймал его губы в поцелуе. Крепко держась за его почти безвольное тело, он уже во второй раз наблюдал за Мартином, спускающегося с вершины чувств.

— Ты можешь двигаться? — спросил он немного погодя, когда дыхание Мартина стало менее поверхностным. — Подожди. Держись.

Взяв Мартина под руки, Андрес поднял его на ноги и остановился.

— Ох, кровь бунтует в моей голове. — Андрес снял связанные руки Мартина со своей шеи и прижался к нему. — Я хотел отнести тебя на кровать, но у меня слишком дрожат ноги.

Мартин сонно улыбнулся. « _Он хотел отнести меня на руках к себе в постель._ »

— Я могу дойти сам.

Они неуверенными шагами подошли к кровати, Мартин двигался неуклюже, чувствуя боль в суставах и тесноту штанов, плотно обхвативших его вспотевшие бедра. Опираясь друг на друга, Андрес помог Мартину лечь на кровать и подполз к нему вплотную.

— Как-то так, — Он замолчал, и Мартин не знал, когда в последний раз у Андреса кончались слова. Он выдохнул. — Давай я тебя развяжу.

Веревка легко соскользнула с рук Мартина, когда Андрес легко потянул за петлю посередине. Он столкнул её с кровати, затем начал растирать запястья мужчины.

— Тебе больно?

— Нет.

— Ты в порядке?

— М-м-м, — утвердительно промычал Мартин и повернулся на бок, прижимаясь к груди Андреса. — Нам нужно поспать.

Так они и поступили.


End file.
